I Didn't Ask For This
by MeLlYiSaWeSoMe
Summary: They were running away. Running from people who were trying to hurt them. They found Forks, where they thought they would be safe. They didn't know that the people trying to hurt them were following them, or that they'd find more danger.
1. Chapter 1

Okay peoples, I'm actually serious about this story. I watched Push a few days ago and I got this idea. Now I may have took the idea of the powers and the history from Push but the characters and eye idea are mine so I didn't take everything. I just needed powers and this came to mind. I have pictures of almost everything on my profile so please look at them, it makes it easier for you to understand. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own Twilight or anything mentioned from above.

_**...**_

Chapter 1:

Jason Derulo pounded through my ears while I looked out the car window. It wasn't new for us to travel. Us being my friend, cousin and me. My friend and cousin were sitting in the front while I was stuck in the back with our things. Yeah, that was real comfortable; being crushed to the car door with your head practically imprinted into the window. Having a little trouble breathing but don't worry about me. I tried turning my head which didn't turn out well so I settled for moving my eyes to the front. My cousin, Eli, was driving us in a black van. His blonde hair hung in its shaggy, emo style with it hanging above his shoulders. His chocolate colored eyes were trained on the road but they would glance in the rear view mirror nervously. My friend, Morgan, sat in the passenger seat silently. Her dirty blonde hair hung in its usual wavy curls down her back. Her dark grey eyes were blocked by a pair of sunglasses that weren't needed where we were. Based on all the trees and woodsy stuff, it was safe to say that we were in Washington finally. We've been in the car for about 4 hours without stops to get from New York to Washington and I have to say, I had to pee. Luckily, we pulled into a gas station a few minutes later.

"Tori, you have to go to the bathroom, right?" Eli asked, looking back at me as he pulled up to a spare opening.

"Yeah," I said.

"Morgan?" Eli asked, now looking at said girl. Morgan nodded and took her seatbelt off.

"Okay, be fast and come strait back," Eli ordered. We both nodded and got out. I couldn't blame him for being cautious. People were after us and if we weren't careful they would take us back to some facility and run tests and experiments on us like guinea pigs. There are things people don't know; things they weren't told about. Some things they don't know are that in 1945, Hitler and his Nazis were experimenting on people who were born with special abilities to create an ultra-powerful army. After the war, other countries set up their own branches, or Divisions, to investigate and weaponize psychic abilities. And so here we are, running from the Division because we are some of those people. Eli is a Shifter, who is someone who can make objects appear to be something else as long as they retain the spproximate dimensions. Morgan is a Stitch, who is someone that can diassemble or reassemble damages tissue. I'm a Mover, meaning I can move objects and people with my mind. On top of that, when we use our abilities, our eyes change.

When Morgan and I entered the gas station, we gained the attention of the few people here. There were three amazingly big guys that all looked similar with their short brown hair and tan skin. There was an average looking girl with brown hair and tan skin with them and a man behind the cash register who looked to be in his 20s. He looked like the typical loser you'd think of with his black, curly hair in a mop and a lot of stubble around his mouth. Morgan grabbed my hand and started walking towards where the bathroom sign was with me behind her. We both went in and after I went, Morgan went into the stall while I washed my hands. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. My blonde hair framed my face but felt limp. My hazel eyes didn't blink as I saw dark bags under them and my skin looked pale. In my defense, I haven't been outside that long. When Morgan cam out, she washed her hands quickly and we went out of the bathroom. The same people were still here and it looked like they were having a quiet discussion but they stopped when we came out. Confused, I looked over at Morgan and saw she looked normal with her skinny, green cargo pants, zebra print, black hoodie and combat boots. I looked down and saw I was wearing blue skinny jeans, a hoodie that said 'I heart ninja' and hightops. Whatever. Morgan went over and took a water out of the fridge then walked to the cash register. I go over to and take a 5 dollar bill out of my pocket.

"Woah, sweet tattoo," the cashier guy said, staring at my wrist. I look down and see my hoodie sleeve slightly raised. It's one of those bracelet tattoos and it has this really cool design with thick dark lines.

"Thanks," I mutter while pulling my sleeve down.

"So you guys new to town?" the guy asked with the water bottle in his hand, probably so we couldn't leave.

"What gave it away," I mutter sarcastically under my breath. Morgan smiled slightly, having heard me.

"Yes," Morgan said quietly. The guy smiled and handed back the water. I heard a car pulling up outside and looked out the clear glass door to see two Sniffers from the Division. Sniffers have the ability to take any object and get history of where it's been and who has touched it. My eyes widened and I grabbed onto Morgan's hand. Morgan looked over and her eyes also widened. I looked over and saw a back door with a red EXIT sign hanging over it. I tightened my grip on Morgan's hand and quickly made my way over to it. I pushed open the door and ignored the calls of the cashier. When I shut the door, I looked around and saw we were in an alley.

"Where do we go?" I whisper to Morgan. She looks around with me but it doesn't look like there is a way. That is, until I see a fence over by the end of the alley. I run over to the fence and see it's about 10 feet tall. I look over and see Morgan beside me. I motion for her to start climbing while I look over by the door, looking to see if the Sniffers come.

"Tori," Morgan whispered. I turn and see she's already on the other side. I put my feet and hands in the small squares that are in the fence and start climbing. When I have my leg hanging over the other side, the door bursts open. I turn my head see the two Sniffers standing by the door with a gun in their hands. I quickly pull my other leg over and let go of the fence so I land with my legs bent and my hands on the ground. Right when I land, the gunfires start. Before the shots could hit us, I managed to stop them. I felt the familiar surge running through my body and knew my eyes were a bright pink with a dark purple surrounding it. That is what happens when I use my power.

"Come on," Morgan hissed. I nod and we start running towards the end of the alley where we could see Eli waiting with his hands already positioned to speed away. I guess he saw the Sniffers. Unfortunately, the Sniffers were still shooting and they managed to get me in the arm. I bit back a scream and continued to run. We managed to jump in the van through the side door and right away, Eli sped away. Morgan and me were breathing heavily while we layed in the back.

"Did you get hit?" Eli questioned urgently.

"Yes," I moaned, clutching my arm that was shot. Morgan crawled over to me and grabbed my arm. She ripped the sleeve of my hoodie off and studied the wound. She put her hand on it gently and her dark grey eyes turned a bright, midnight blue. It was painful, very, but luckily the bullet was already out. I could feel my skin coming together, the blood going back into my skin. When she was done, I was left breathing heavily.

"How the hell did Sniffers find us?" Eli demanded, looking in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know. We've probably been giving them clues," I said while looking out the window.

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked, looking at Eli from the back.

"I found an empty house in Forks at the library on the computer," Eli explained.

"We're staying in Forks after that?" I asked, referring to the Sniffers.

"Yes. We have no where else. We're going to have to be careful," Eli warned.

"How long are we staying here?" Morgan asked.

"For however long we can. I enrolled you two in high school," Eli answered.

"What? No, we can't go to school," I stated. What has he been on?

"Oh, and why not?" he questioned.

"It could put others in danger and we haven't been in school since 7th grade," Morgan reasoned.

"Well, I got you records that say you passed middle school and it would seem strange if two highschool girls weren't in school," Eli fired back. "Besides, you guys are smart. Well, Morgan you're smart," he said as an after-thought

"Did you just call me stupid?" I demanded.

"I rest my case," he said. I stuck my tongue out at him while Morgan had a smile on her face.

About 10 minutes later, Eli pulled into the driveway of a house. It was white with gray shutters on the roof. There were three windows on the second story in the front that stuck out. There were steps leading to the door and trees and bushes in the yard.

"Say hello to our new house. You start Forks High tomorrow," Eli said before pulling his suitcase out and walking into the house.

_**...**_

And this is the first chapter. I thought it was pretty good... Don't forget to see pictures of things on my profile, I'm not very good with detail. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, greetings, waz up! Finally, I am updating my story, I told you I was serious! And just so you know, I stuck my virtual tongue out at all of you! Please enjoy the second chapter and I would like to thank **lovably17** for reviewing, she was my only reviewer. Please review, it makes me feel good about my self!

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own Twilight or any other things mentioned.

_**...**_

Chapter 2:

So Eli left us out in the car while he went in the house with just saying we start school tomorrow.

"Eli's on his period," I told Morgan in the backseat.

"It seems like it," Morgan agreed.

"He probably just wants the house to himself so he's sending us to school," I continued.

"Or he wants to make it look like we're normal to the neighbors," Morgan guessed.

"Screw the neighbors," I said, getting out of the car. Morgan pressed her lips together and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw an old lady with a poodle starring at me. She had fuzzy white hair that looked like an afro. She was wearing small glasses with muddy brown eyes.

"Oh...good morning ma'am," I said sweetly. The old lady shook her head and continued walking until she went to the house next door where she looked back at me and went in the house. When she was out of sight, me and Morgan started laughing.

"Wow, and you wonder why people don't seem to like you," Morgan said with amusement in her voice.

"It's not my fault I speak my mind. It also helps that I didn't know she was there," I said, rubbing the back of my neck a little nervously. Just what I need, an old lady hating me.

"Come on, lets go in the house," Morgan said, grabbing her bag from the car and walking up the stone path to the stairs. I grabbed my bag and followed her, dragging my bag behind me just because I'm that lazy. When we entered through the front door, we came across a hall with wooden floors and creme colored walls. The hall lead to the kitchen, which also had the dining room in it. Then an open area, which would be the living room.

"Where's Eli?" Morgan asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but lets hope that he doesn't come back," I said nonchalantly.

"Screw you," I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Eli standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Ew, you sick perv," I said, making my voice sound disgusted and my nose to scrunch up.

"You're the perv," Eli shot back.

"You're the one who said it. But don't worry, I don't judge," I said, waving my hand in the air uncaring.

"Yeah, because then you'd be a hypocrite," Eli said with a smirk. I smirked also.

"You just totally admitted to being a perv," I said with amusment shining in my eyes. Seriously, isn't he supposed to be smart. Maybe he's one of those nerdy people who are book smart but outside of that, they're as dumb as a flippin' rock. Yeah, that would make total sense. Eli's face flushed; except I'm pretty sure it was from anger more than embarassment.

"You twerp," Eli yelled, glaring at me.

"Turkey," I yelled back, also glaring.

"Idiot!"

"Loser!"

"Brat!"

"Jerk!"

"Pest!"

"Dope!"

"Terror!"

"Faggot!"

"Midget!" Oh, that was low! I am not freaking short, people are just too damn tall! It's not my flippin' fault. I'm going to claw his freaking eyes out, stuff them down his throat, and watch him choke! Hahaha, try calling me short when you're dead.

I jumped out of nowhere; like the ninja I am; and tackled Eli to the ground. I sat on his stomach and started pulling on his stupid girly hair while he started pulling on my cheeks. Like those weird aunts do to those poor little children, you know, you're aunt comes and you're all 'please don't come near me, please don't come near, don't touch me, damn,' because she comes and starts pulling on your cheeks thinking it doesn't hurt but really does while saying 'oh you grew so big, look at you, so tall, but you're still a little cutie.' Those poor kids... Anyways, my cheeks started to feel numb but I ignored it and just pulled harder on Eli's hair. Maybe if we're lucky, I'll pull some out and it won't be so long and people won't think he's a 'beautiful young woman.' It's happened before.

"Guys, knock it off! There's someone at the door," Morgan ordered. Just then, I noticed that there was banging on the front door. I quickly let go of Eli's hair while he let go of my cheeks and got off of his stomach. I started running my hands through my hair and cleared my throat. Eli tried to run his fingers through _his_ hair but ended up wincing. Ha, I hope his scalp stings like a bee sting. And I am the bee who stung him! Eli walked over to the front door and opened to find some guy standing on the doorstep. He had a police uniform on and a mustache to match. He had short black hair and looked slightly uncomfortable. That was when I noticed another person a little behind him, almost looking like she was hiding. She had plain, mousy brown hair that when down to her chest and brown eyes. She was slightly short but not as short as me. Then I noticed the brownies in her hands. I tried to make a run for it but Morgan must have seen them first since she grabbed the back of my shirt and held me in place.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Swan, I live next door," the guy said, _still_ looking uncomfortable. And if you couldn't tell, then you could by his voice.

"Hi, I'm Eli. That's Morgan and my cousin, _Victoria_," Eli greeted kindly, but when he said my name, it was in a hiss. And he said _Victoria_ instead of Tori. So I may have problems with my name, it seems so old fashioned! At the mention of my name, the girls head snapped up, I was afraid she would break her neck. Her eyes were wide but when she saw me, they returned to their normal size. Unfortunatly, just as I opened my mouth to yell at Eli, Morgan clamped a hand over it.

"Sorry, she prefers Tori. Eli and her were just having a discussion about that but it's not important," she told them, also thinking of an excuse for covering my mouth since they looked at us weirdly.

"This is my daughter, Bella," Charlie said, motioning at Bella. "We...heard you were new and thought we might come by and introduce ourselves. We brought some brownies with us." Eli must have just realized that Bella had brownies in her hands and smiled. Bella shyly handed them over and Eli accepted them kindly. Why is he only mean to me?

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. Would you like to come inside?" Eli offered.

"Thanks but I have to get to work and Bella's boyfriend was going to come to get her," Charlie said. Is it just me or did I sense bitterness at the mention of this_ boyfriend_?

"Oh well, feel free to come by another time," Eli said warmly. Charlie nodded with a smile and turned back around to go to his house. Bella followed but not before I saw her glance at Eli from the corner of her eye. Didn't Charlie say she had a boyfriend? Wow, she's a shy little player, isn't she? As soon as the door closed, Eli lost his smile and scowled at me.

"You tackled me, you demon," he yelled.

"Yeah, do you want me to do it again?" I yelled/asked. I was seriously tempted to. Instead, his scowl just deepened and he climbed up the stairs I hadn't noticed before. Most likely to his room.

"Wow, you guys sure know how to show the love," Morgan said sarcastically. That was the thing with her. She was silent and untrusting in public but when it was just us, she was fun and sarcastic. It was nice to know she trusted us enough to be herself with us. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"He started it," I mumble while sticking my lower lip out.

"Yeah, and you'll start it tomorrow," Morgan predicted. She knew us way too well.

"Most likely," I used my nonchalantly tone. "So can we order pizza or something?" I ask, changing to my favorite subject: food. You'd think I would be super fat by now with how much I eat, but I'm not. If anything, I'm smaller than most normal girls.

"Yeah, I guess," Morgan sighed. She went over to the conveniently placed phone book on the counter and started looking through it. "Eli probably knew you'd want to get something to eat," she said, knowing Eli put the phone book there.

"What's that supposed to mean? That you think I eat too much," I demanded without waiting for a reply. Are they secretly trying to tell me I'm fat and I need to lay off the food?

"Pretty much. Don't worry, you're not fat," Morgan assured me, most likely knowing what I was thinking because we're just that good.

"Good, because if it was I would have bitch slapped you," I said in a serious voice. Morgan started laughing and soon so was I. There was an incident a few months ago involving me getting bitch slapped by some dude in Wal-Mart. I don't even know what was going on, one minute I'm standing in the make-up isle and the next some guy in tight skinny jeans came over and slapped me. I suspect it was Eli, since I think he told the guy that I said his ass looked big in the jeans. I may have said that, but who knew a guy cared so much for his butt's appearance. Soon our laughter stopped and Morgan was calling the pizza place in town. Eli came down when the pizza got here, the pizza guy checked Morgan out, I told him to get a real job and slammed the door in his face, and it was beddy boo time.

"Remember, you two have school in the morning," Eli reminded us before we could go upstairs. Our things were already in our rooms and we were supposed to sleep on air matresses until we could get beds. Eli wasn't as angry at me. That was our thing, we would have a major fight that was hilarious to watch; that's what Morgan said; and **then we would forget it. The next day, we have another fight and remember the fight **before so we yell at eachother for those things. It was a routine.

"Ughhhh, I don't wanna," I whined.

"Stop whining," Morgan scolded me like a mother. She always acts like a mother to me and I'm her ill-reasponsable child. But I like that, I've never had a mother, she was taken away by the Division and couldn't survive the experiments they did on her, so it felt good to have Morgan act like it.

"Buuuuut...fine," I gave in. I was too tired to argue but just you wait Morgan, I shall get vengance tomorrow! So we all went in our rooms and just fell asleep, still in our clothes. You would too if you've been running from the Division and haven't gotten a good sleep in months.

**NeXt DaY: TiMe SkIp WhOoSh**

I'm in Hell now. Why, what did I ever do to deserve to go to Hell? I've never lied to anyone, never stole anything...unless you count that one time at Wal-Mart... The point is, I've never done anything _major._ So why did I have to go through this? So it's the first day of school and Morgan just jumps on my freaking bed, knocking me to the floor, then dragged me by my feet to the bathroom where she started the shower and threw me in. Just like that, still in my clothes and everything. And now she's getting me all 'pretty' as she says. She just doesn't want me to make a bad impression on my first day.

Morgan was already dressed and I must admit, she looked hot. Not that I'm les. or anything. She was wearing some short dress/long shirt with black leggings that went to her knees underneath. The short dress had a brown section in the dress part and a pink section. She was also wearing a long sleeved, grey jacket that ended below her chest, and pink flats that had a rose design on the front.

Morgan was already done with my hair, she just let it be slightly wavy yet it still framed my face and was slightly straight. She put on my eyeliner and lip gloss, bleh, don't try to eat that stuff, it tastes like crap. She dragged me back to my bedroom and laying on my air matress was _the outfit._ It consisted of a white tanktop sort of cami that had thin straps and was crinkled below the chest. Then there was some sort of shirt thingy that goes in front of the tank top. It was a dark green color and was buttoned but still showed the tank top on under it. Then there was some white skirt that was flowey to the knees. Ha as if I'm wearing that. So Morgan left me to get dressed in my room, but I will not give in! I put on the cami and the dark green button up shirt and went to my bag that had clothes in it. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and put them on and then grabbed my purple hightops. I picked up my black and purple checkered backpack and walked to the door. With this type of danger, you had to be careful. If she saw you and you weren't fast enough, she would catch you and you didn't want that. So I grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open with force. When Morgan saw me, her eyes narrowed into a glare. Before she had the chance I darted past her and ran for my life. I flew down the stairs, nearly killing myself in the process, and started running for the door.

When I ran past Eli, who was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, he threw me the van keys and a poptart. I yelled a thanks and ran to the front door, I could hear Morgan running towards me. Dear lord, give me strength. I pulled the front door open and flew into the yard. Unfortunately, I forgot about the steps that led to the door and fell to the ground on the grass. I got on my hands and knees and started crawling really fast towards the van. Morgan came out of the house and saw me crawling on the grass and grinned. She then did the unthinkable, she tackled me on the ground. I'm talking football tackle here, and it hurt like a bitch. I let out a scream as she landed on me. I struggled to get free from under her but that didn't go as planned. Eventually, I started to crawl with her still on my back.

"Get off," I yelled when that crawling thing ended up with me getting a face full of dirt. And it didn't taste good.

"No! How dare you change into your freaking skinny jeans and hightops! I picked out the cutest outfit for you. Do you know how long I thought of your outfit?" Morgan yelled at me. So you could say that Morgan had fashion issues. She loves to dress me up when given the chance.

"Well I'm not gonna wear a flippin' skirt," came my muffled reply. You guessed right, she still wouldn't let me pick my head up. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you. When I fell face first in dirt, Morgan put her hand on the back of my head so I couldn't lift it.

"Oh you will," Morgan said in this really creepy voice. It was dark but it somehow reminded me of a jedi's voice in Star Wars.

"Help! Rape! She's a child molester! I'm secretly a 10 year old, do you see her position?" I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. Thankfully, Morgan lifted her hand after I screamed that.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Hey look, a distraction," I yelled, pointing in a random direction.

"Really Tori?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Umm...a hot, shirtless guy," I shouted. This got her attention. She looked in the direction I pointed and I took this chance to kick her off me. She landed on her ass and then shot me a death glare. "Sorry," I said to her. She rolled her eyes but nodded. I turned to the van and saw a whole bunch of people staring at us. There were people who looked like they were heading to work, people going for morning walks, and even that old lady with the poodle. They were staring at us. Well, I guess we did make a scene, but it was unintentional.

"Just get in the van, and give me the keys," Morgan said. I turned to her and saw she had gotten up from the ground and now had her hand out, waiting for the keys to be delivered to her.

"Wha-why?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Last time you drove, you almost ran over a dog, an old lady, and you did run over Eli," Morgan listed.

"Okay, the first two were accidents. The third was on purpose," I said with a laugh. Morgan shook her head and snatched the keys out of my hand. "Hey," I whined while trying to reach for the keys. Unfortunatly, Morgan is taller than me so it wasn't hard for her to keep the keys away from me. I tried to reach for them but Morgan just brought them higher above her head. I crossed me arms and stuck my lower lip out, looking at the ground.

"Get in," Morgan ordered, gesturing to the van. I did what she told me and got in. Thankfully, people left after they heard what I had or hadn't hit while driving. They were probably afraid of me driving now. Hehe. The car ride was pretty much silent. I stared out the window, looking at the scenary so I could remember the way to and from school. Finally, we reached the school. There was a sign in front of the school that said 'Forks High School Home of the Spartans.' There were alot of people in the parking lot and it felt like they all had their eyes on us even though we were still driving. Finally we found a parking spot next to a rusty red truck.

"Are you ready?" Morgan asked, looking over at me from the drivers seat.

"Not really, but what have we got to loose?" I said, grabbing my backpack.

"Exactly," Morgan said with a grin. I grinned back at her and we both opened our doors.

_**...**_

Wooo, that is a long chapter for me! I really hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry if you're disappointed that the wolf pack isn't in it yet but they will be soon. Please leave a review and tell me if you like it, hate it, or have any suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo my peeps! I was bored and decided it was time to update my new favorite story. I was slightly saddened by the fact that only 3 people reviewed for the last chapter but this is a new story and I didn't excpect any more. A special thanks to **lovably17, Angelfang, **and **bananafreak97**. The awesome people who reviewed and cared about my freaking feelings. Woops, sorry, let my emotions take over. If you guys were in person I would so kiss you! You know you want it, hehehe... Sorry, I had soda and it was in a bottle like a beer and it made me feel superior. Sadly, I drank it all, curse you thirst, I'll kill youuuuu! Um, yeah, so please enjoy this chapter and leave a review!

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own Twilight! (If I did, I would make everyone my personal slaves, mwahahahahaha)

_**...**_

Chapter 3:

So pretty much everyone was starring at us. Guess they didn't get that many new people. Unfortunatly, I don't do so good with stares. They make me feel uncomfortable and when I get uncomfortable, I can come as a sort of bitch.

"Tori, don't do anything," Morgan warned.

"Maybe if they stopped freaking starring so much I won't have to claw their flippin' eyes out of their goddamn heads," I whispered quietly to Morgan.

"Just ignore it," Morgan said, sighing. I will not! I swear, I'm about to jump on the next person who stares. Wait, that sounded a little weird. Ha, maybe Eli was right, I am a perv. But he doesn't need the satisfaction of knowing that. Morgan led the way to the office with me following behind. Inside, there was a middle aged woman behind the desk who was tapping away on her little computer.

"We're the new students, Morgan and Victoria Krease," Morgan said in her emotionless voice. Eli made up some fake name for us to use and apparently me and Morgan were sisters. I think that Morgan's a little too good at lying since the lady bought the lie but maybe she's just stupid.

"Of course," the lady said in a fake voice. "Here are your schedules and a map of the school. This slip of paper needs to get sighned by all of your teachers." The lady handed us the things she said and made a point by immediately going back to typing. I bet she was either playing a virtual card game or was on a dating website. Probably the latter of the two. Morgan took all of the things and headed out the door with me.

"We have all the same classes except for the last period. I have art while you have gym. Ha, sucks for you," Morgan said, smirking. She knew that I was terrible at sports which was so ironic seeing as I could fight great. I could run if I wanted to and could kick anyones ass with my moves that are similar to karate or something like that but I could not handle sports of any kind. She is right, sucks for me.

"Shut up, you bitch," I told her with a mock glare. She knows I'm only joking, unlike with Eli, where we actually mean what we say.

"Make me, hoe," she said back. That was our thing. I would call her a bitch, she would call me a hoe and we would get on with our lives.

"I don't make trash," I shot back.

"That is so old," Morgan told me, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else," I said with a nervous chuckle.

"We're here," Morgan announced. I looked up and noticed that we had been _walking the whole time and that we were in front of our 1st period class._

"Moorgaaan, I don't wanna go to class," I whined. Thanks a lot Eli, this is all his fault!

"I don't care what you want to do, we're going," Morgan said coldly, grabbing my arm and dragging me inside. I latched onto the wall outside of the door and used my strength to keep me in place. Morgan tried tugging on me a few unsucessful times before grabbing onto my waist and pulling harder. "Let go," Morgan grunted, still pulling.

"Never!" I yelled. Pshh, yeah, I'll let go so you can take me to Hell, which is inside that evil door. We both heard the door open and heard someone clear their throat to get our attention. Morgan and I paused in our tugging and looked over to the door to see a middle aged man with dark hair and eyes standing with his arms crossed.

"I take it you two are the new students," the man stated. I'm just going to take a guess and say that he's our 1st period teacher.

_ 'Oh, good guess, idiot.'_

'Shut up.'

_'Make me.'_

'Oh I will make you, just wait.'

_'I'm shivering in my converse.'_ Wow, I'm arguing with myself, how sad is that. Well, in my defense, I'm not exactly normal. Morgan says that I have a voice in my head because that's my way of not feeling lonely. I know, what bull crap.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Morgan greeted him, still being emotionless. Ha, her poker face. _Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face._

"If you don't mind, why don't you two come inside," he said it more like an order than a suggestion but whatever. He's probably a contolling person. Wait till he get's used to me. Morgan nodded her head stiffly and dropped me to the ground since she was still holding my waist and my grip was loose. I fell to ground with a thud and let me tell you, my stomach is going to have bruises.

"Owwww," I moaned on the floor. I picked myself up and grabbed my backpack which had fallen. Morgan already had her tote bag on her shoulder. The mystery teacher motioned for us to go into the classroom and when we did he shut the door behind us.

"Class, I'm sure you already know this but we have two new students," the teacher announced to the class. Morgan and me were standing in front of the classroom with all eyes on us. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" the teacher suggested. I already hated this guy. So commanding.

"My name is Morgan Krease and this is my sister Victoria, although she prefers Tori," Morgan said.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourselves?" the teacher asked.

"Why don't you stuff it?" I muttered under my breath. I heard a chuckle and looked up from the very interesting floor to see a really big guy with dark, curly hair, pale skin, and golden eyes and a small, pixie like girl with short spikey dark hair, pale skin, and golden eyes like the guy. It looked like the guy was the one who chuckled while the girl had a smile on her face. Apparently, Morgan also heard since she elbowed me in the ribs not so gently. I had to cover a gasp and ended up making this choking sound.

"Are you alright Ms. Krease?" the teacher asked. Man, I need to get his name.

"Yeah, just choked on spit," I said while coughing. Then I discreetly stepped on Morgan's foot. Ha, take that bitch!

"Right," he said, not sounding like he believed it.

"We moved here from New York because our cousin found a job here," Morgan lied, not sounding like her stomped on foot hurt. Oh, I know it did, I saw her twitch.

"Yes, well you can take any empty seat," he said. I looked and saw that the only open window seat was in the back next to the two people who seemed like they heard me mumble. I looked and saw Morgan also looked at me. Oh, she knew what I wanted. We both made a move at the same time, practically power walking down the isle to get to the same seat. Right when I was about to claim the seat, Morgan threw; yes _threw_; her tote bag at my head, sending me crashing to the ground right behind the seat.

"Nooooo," I moaned while Morgan sat her little butt onto my seat. I popped right back up and sat at the seat next to it. Luckily, there were tables for two so we could still sit next to eachother. When I looked up, I saw everyone staring at us with amusement. "What are they staring at?" I whisper to Morgan, although I'm pretty sure the whole class heard. I'm not exactly quiet.

"Obviously your face," Morgan replied. There were 'Ohhh's' coming and people smiling or chuckling.

"Yeah, I know it's beautiful but if you want to take a picture it costs $3.00," I told them outloud.

"Right, well let's get back to the lesson," the teacher said, trying to gain everyones attention. Mostly I just stared into space while he droned on, thinking about waffles.

About an hour later, I was pulled from my day dream by the screechy bell. "Give me the freaking syrup," I yelled outloud when the bell rang. Yeah, that scared me. People gave some weird looks when they heard me.

"Ms. Krease, were you paying attention?" the teacher asked. Um, if I were paying attention would I have yelled that?

"Pshh, yeah, you were talking about the...war and stuff?" I asked.

"This is Language Arts," he said while shaking his head. Sadly, I think he's kinda already used to me.

"Ohh, I knew that. I was testing and congradulations, you pass," I said, clapping my hands.

"Just get to your next class before your late," he said. I nodded and walking with Morgan out.

**TiMe SkIp To LuNcH:**

"I think all the teachers are already used to you," Morgan told me while we waited in the lunch line. Ah, lunch, the best part of the day. If they don't have terrible food that makes you sick just by looking at it.

"I know," I said with a laugh. "That's a new record. In 6th grade it took 2 days."

"You really shouldn't be proud of that," Morgan said, shaking her head. I just shrugged at her in response. When we made it to the front of the line, I had a slice of pizza, an apple, and a carton of milk (Morgan made me get it). Morgan had an apple and a water. Sometimes I think she's anorexic. We both paid for our food and looked around the cafeteria.

"Hey," we looked over and saw a girl with curly brown hair, waving at us to come over. When we got over she motioned for us to sit down. There were more people with her. There was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a guy with black hair, and a girl with brown hair and glasses. "I'm Jessica," the girl with curly brown hair introduced. "This is Mike," blonde guy, "Eric," guy with black hair, "and Angela."

"I'm Tori, this is Morgan," I introduced. I'm a lot happier when I have food.

"So I heard that you two came from New York," Jessica said with a smile that screamed gossiper.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. It's obvious that Jessica was into gossip and probably wanted to find more.

"How do you like Forks?" Angela asked nicely. It seemed that she was the nice one out of the two.

"It's okay I guess. We just got here yesterday," I told her.

"Hey guys," a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Bella standing there, looking awkward.

"Hi," Angela greeted with a small smile. Mike looked at Bella with adoration. Eric looked up at her with a smile while Jessica lost her smile completely. Oh, drama.

"Where's Edward?" Jessica asked although it didn't sound like she cared.

"He's not here today," Bella answered.

"Why aren't you hanging with the other Cullens?" Jessica asked, sounding a bit rude. Although I would too if a person was only hanging out with you because her other friends weren't with her.

"Um, I-I wanted to see y-you guys," Bella stuttered. It was obviously a lie.

"Sure, sit down," Mike said, gesturing to the seat to his left, which happened to be the open seat next to me. Wow, don't sound too eager there Mikey. Bella sat down in the chair and just stared at everyone uncomfortably.

"So who's the Cullens?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. Jessica gestured to the a table in the back near the windows.

"Those are the Cullens. Dr. Cullen and his wife and their 5 children. The strange thing is there all together. Like together, together. The big one is Emmett and he's with the blonde girl, Rosalie Hale. Jaspar Hale, Rosalie's brother, is with Alice, the short one. Edward is dating Bella," Jessica explained. I nodded my head slowly. Something kinda weird happened then, all the Cullens looked up when Jessica was talking about them and they stared at us.

"Drink your milk Tori," Morgan ordered.

"Bu-but I don't wanna," I whined. Seriously, why the freak do I have drink milk? I hate it and it's cow fatness!

"Do it," Morgan commanded with a glare. I glared back at her.

"No," I said and stuck my tongue out.

"Do you want me to make you?" she threatened.

"Oh, like you can," I shot back. Morgan raised an eyebrow but grabbed the carton. I looked at her a little fearfully. I turned my head slightly to see the whole table watching our exchange with amusement. I looked back just in time to see Morgan jump on me.

"Ahh," I yelled with Morgan on top of my with the milk in her hand. I kicked her in the stomach as lightly as I could and she fell off of me. I quickly climbed to my feet and grabbed the uneaten apple off my tray. When Morgan got off the ground she scowled at me. "Don't come any closer," I warned her with the apple aimed and ready to fire.

"You better not do what I think you're gonna do," she warned. Like that ever stopped me before. When she took a step closer, I launched the ripe fruit right at her head. Luckily, it hit it's target with dead accureccy but bounced off her head and to the ground. I looked back up at Morgan's face and saw her left eye twitching. Craaap.

"I think that's gonna leave a bruise," I told her, pointing to her forehead. "It's already turning red."

"Run," she hissed. And that was all it took for me to bolt away from her. The only thought running through my head: _I'm gonna die by the hands of milk and Morgan._

I had tears ready to go down my face as I ran as fast as I could away from her. When Morgan get's mad, she is Satan.

"Mommy," I cry out when Morgan throws a chair at me. Yeah, you heard right, she threw a freaking chair at me. Luckily, I used my ninja skills and dodged it by rolling under a table and starting to crawl away from the devil.

"Die Tori," Morgan shouted, throwing another chair in my direction. I saw a pair of feet in flats standing at the end of the table where I was under. She quickly grabbed my shirt in her clenched fist and pulled me up, having me hanging a few feet in the air. Suddenly full of panic, I did the only thing I could think of, I slapped her. Her head snapped to the right but she turned back to glare at me. Then she slapped me. I turned my head back and slapped her again. This soon created a slap fest.

"Bitch."

"Hoe."

"Dog."

"Cow."

"Pig."

"Horse."

"Dirty whore."

"Toe-sucker." Seriously, was toe-sucker the best I could do?

"A-hem," a person cleared their throat behind us. We both turned; well Morgan turned with me still dangling in the air; and saw what we guessed the principal standing with his arms crossed.

"Oh, heeey," I said nervously. I looked around and noticed the whole cafeteria staring at us with shock and amusement. There were chairs on the floor but other than that it was pretty normal.

"You two are in deep trouble," the principal said.

_**...**_

And done with this chapter. Secretly (not so secret now) I just wanted to end this because my arms were hurting and I am tired. I hope you guys like this chapter and I will try to speed things up so that they can meet the wolf pack although if you read the beginning you would know that they technically already saw them. Please leave a review!


End file.
